Bleach Chapter 515. Relics
In the wake of the Vandenreich's retreat, the Gotei 13 struggles to recover. The 4th Division is struggling to find all the injured and take them to be treated. Isane Kotetsu notes that during the battle, no one was taken in, and wonders if they should have went into battle themselves. Captain Unohana chides her gently for letting her feelings get ahead of her, but asks her not to cry and reminds her that Yamamoto's final order was for them to remain in the building. Ichigo, meanwhile, is told that a message from Urahara came in from Hueco Mundo stating that he, Chad and Orihime were safe at the time it was sent. The person who told him this promises to tell Ichigo if they can establish vocal contact, which Ichigo thanks him for. Meanwhile, Ikkaku is screaming to be released, clearly concerned about his captain and if he has died. Hanataro offers to heal Ichigo, but he states that he already got treatment, to which Hanataro argues that it is quite obvious he still needs to be healed. Then Shinji walks up to the Substitute and states he finished treating Renji and Rukia. Shinji and Ichigo are told that the two Lieutenants are currently at stable conditions in the Intense Care Unit. Then Rukia wakes up and after pointing out that "stable" does not necessarily mean "alright," she thanks Ichigo for coming to protect Soul Society, to which Ichigo replies that he couldn't do anything. Shinji objects, stating Ichigo chased away the enemy leader and he should be more proud of himself. At this point, a messenger arrives to tell Ichigo that Captain Kurotsuchi wants to see him about his Zanpakutō. As Ichigo heads out, Shinji sighs that Ichigo's always thinking about others and never bothered to fully heal. Rukia suddenly asks why Ichigo seemed so sorrow, and the Captain replies Ichigo wasn't able to save anyone, instead having Tensa Zangetsu broken in half, so obviously he feels tired. Even so, Rukia disagrees, believing Ichigo is hiding a much more serious matter. Inside the 1st division barracks, the remaining Captains (barring Unohana, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Kyoraku, and Kurotsuchi) are gathered before the remains of Ryūjin Jakka. Ukitake states that the body must have been destroyed by the enemy, to which all the Captains wear sorrowful or frustrated looks. A messenger arrives and reports that Byakuya and Kenpachi have survived, but they may never be able to return to being Captains again and possibly even wake up. Suì-Fēng suddenly loses control of her emotions and screams at him, asking what they have to hear next after the Captain-Commander died. The other Captains watch dejectedly as she screams at Kensei for being so calm because he hated Yamamoto. Kensei begins to get angered as well by this, but Komamura loses his cool as well and roars at her, asking if she thinks she is the only one who wants to scream. While Suì-Fēng is dumbfounded by his words, Kyoraku enters and asks for the fighting to end, noting that if Yamamoto was still here, they all "would've gotten a knuckle" from him. He continues that Yamamoto would call it shameful if he found them crying in front of relics, and when Suì-Fēng tries to interrupt, Kyoraku reminds them that the Gotei 13 were not created for the purpose of mourning the dead or a destroyed Soul Society. Instead, they were formed to protect it. All the captains are moved as he asks that they look forward as they are the Gotei 13. Category:Bleach Category:Chapters